Beer, Birthday, and Karaoke, Oh My!
by Maxy Steel
Summary: It's Gateau's birthday. Run for your lives, darlings. Rating for the fic in general. Trust me, it deserves it. *SHOUNEN-AI WARNING!*


_Disclaimer: Sorcerer/Bakuretsu Hunters is not mine. I'd like it to be, cause then there'd be a lot more Marron/Gateau stuff. *grinnnn* But alas, I don't own it. Woe be I. Have fun reading!   
  
A.N.- Okay, here's the deal. I wrote this for Fala's birthday bash contest, and to see if it was possible for me to do a total humor fic in non-script format. According to my girlfriend, I accomplished the latter. Personally, I'm slowly backing away from this thing with wide eyes and a chair to protect myself. Bear with me, I'm not used to writing this kind of thing. I mean, there was no blood, no real fighting, I said to hell with plot in any way, shape, or form, and just in general, it's not my style. Unless another contest pops up, do not expect anything like this from me, ever again. Oh, and I'd like to thank my girlfriend for being a sounding board, and helping me fine tune some of my ideas. Love you, Sabee! And as for you readers... you go, you look up "Harle-Chan (Crono Cross Harle", and you read the fics, and you review them, cause that's my girlfriend's part of fanfiction.net, and I'll be damned if I'm letting you sneak by me without some sort of blatant advertisement-banner waving for her. *grins innocently*   
  
Warnings: Oh GOD... do I have to do this? *SIGH* There's too many friggin' warnings to friggin' count... Anyway, top of the list would be Gateau's birthday, Marron being a bit... girlish, sugar-high Dotta, karaoke, Haz Knights with odd-ish gifts, drunk Hunters, Haz Knights, and Church leader, weird Carrot Zoantrope transformation, weird Misu sisters' transformations, Big Momma bitching out Zaha, food fighting, chibis, and more weirdness than you can shake a stick at. *bows* Thank you, have a nice day!_   
  


**BEER, BIRTHDAY, AND KARAOKE, OH MY!   
BY:   
Maxy Steel**

  
Twin giggles erupted from the red and pink-haired sisters, as they flitted like sugar-crazed humming birds around a third occupant of the room, who maintained a cool, calm expression amidst the girlish laughter. Chocolate picked up a tube of lipstick from the small table on her left, and skillfully applied it to her target's lips, instructing the wearer to purse his lips and then nodding with satisfaction at her completed task. Then Tira nudged in, an eyeliner applicator in one hand, a compact with several types of eye-shadow in the other. Her hands worked swiftly and confidently, and a moment later, she stepped back to judge her handiwork. The young man she had just finished decorating peeked up at her from under blue-shaded lids, a faint grin quirking his crimson-painted lips.   
"What do you think, sis?" the pink-haired Hunter questioned, thoughtfully tapping her index finger on her chin. Before the elder of the two women could respond, the door blew open, and a tank top wearing whirlwind blew in, spiky hair flying in all directions, as usual.   
"There you guys are! I was wondering where everyone was!" he exclaimed cheerfully. The two sisters were, thankfully, right in front of their long-haired companion, so the elder Glace brother didn't see his younger sibling immediately when he entered the room.   
"D-Darling!" Chocolate stuttered, stepping in front of Marron a little more. She was quite certain that Carrot wasn't going to be thrilled to see how she and her sister had "dressed up" the mage. She'd hoped that the complaining fit could have been avoided until after the party, but to no avail. While the red-headed Misu sister had been distracted by her brief second of thought, Carrot, curious as a kitten, had popped up in front of her, trying to peer past her or her sister to see what they were hiding.   
"Wha'cha got there? Come on, lemme take a look!" the black-eyed brother whined plaintively. Never one to pass up an opportunity to flirt with her object of lustful affection, the sapphire-eyed Hunter launched herself at the young man, cleanly sending both of them to the floor with a resounding crash and skid as a pile of clothes suffered the consequences of being in a particular spot when the couple landed.   
"Wouldn't you rather take a look at something else, Darling?" she inquired suggestively, stubbornly keeping her arms around his waist as he tried to wiggle free and find his feet. Meanwhile, Tira moved to place herself in the spiky-haired Hunter's line of sight, still in front of the golden-eyed mage, also hoping that her sibling would be able to run the onyx-eyed young man out of the room and prolong the time before he saw the results of the silly dare.   
"Aaah, no thanks, Chocolate," Carrot replied, a little nervously, managing to escape the elder Misu's arms and scramble to his feet. The red-head lunged at him, he ducked, and then the older Glace was pushing the pink-haired dominatrix to one side to see what she was hiding. A second later, the tank top clad Hunter's jaw hit the floor. And I do mean literally.   
"Oh, shoot," the red-headed sister muttered, a bit carelessly, from the floor, picking herself up. Tira stared at Carrot's face with a look of "NOW we've done it," and prepared to flee for her life. For his part, Marron calmly raised large gold eyes to meet those of his big brother. Widening them slightly for an exaggerated expression of cute-ness, he batted blue-shadowed lids several times at the other Hunter.   
"Hello, Brother," he greeted cordially after a moment, a slightly sheepish smile quirking the corners of his mouth. After picking his jaw off the floor and opening and closing his mouth like a hungry Carrot-fish for several beats, the older Glace brother backed off a step, looking at his sibling in dismay.   
"What the hell?! You... you... you've womanized my little brother!!" he darn near shrieked, gesturing stupidly at the long-haired mage. The Misu sisters winced at the high volume, before Chocolate came up and swatted the spiky-haired young man in the back of the head.   
"Oh, come on, Darling! It's not that bad!" she scolded, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing. The highly animated male Hunter whirled to face her.   
"Not that bad?! I demand to know why you've done this to my poor, defenseless, litt--eep!" he started to rave, when a mallet came at him from behind, mashing him into the hard wood floor. The light-skinned male Hunter, his decorated expression one of femininely cute surprise, eyes still slightly widened and mouth a little pursed, turned his head to watch as Tira calmly tucked the wooden hammer back into her cloak, and daintily adjusted her glasses.   
"Then shut up so we can tell you, Darling," Chocolate commented dryly, nudging the twitching little heap of Hunter with one boot-clad foot. The Carrot-blob shuddered several more times, then slowly morphed back into the perverted Glace brother. The pink-haired Hunter folded her hands demurely across her abdomen, and cleared her throat.   
"Carrot, the reason why we... dressed up Marron... was because, well... you know that Gateau is uh, umm.... bi, and well, since it is his birthday, we wanted to see how he would react to Marron looking a little... different," she explained patiently, if not a little nervously. The black-eyed Glace brother nodded gravely, then turned an appraising eye upon his sibling. Black boots, very nice... tight black leather pants (that hugged the golden-eyed Hunter's hips), okay... pink leather midriff shirt... wait. PINK? With metal... studs that formed an... interesting pattern. It took the spiky-haired boy a moment to place the symbol. Then it hit him. The Playboy Bunny. Slowly, he brought his eyes back up to meet those of his little brother.   
"That shirt reminds me of that deranged Playboy psycho-bitch bunny," he commented suddenly, looking reminiscent. After a moment, he shuddered, shook himself, and glowered at his brother. "And what do you have to say for yourself?" he questioned in a deadly quiet voice. The mage looked thoughtful for a long moment.   
"Mmm... the shirt is comfortable?" he offered a few heartbeats later, adding an innocent blink to the answer. With a groan, the older of the boys clapped a hand to his forehead.   
"That's not what I meant, and you know it, Marron! And wipe that look off your face! The make-up makes you look girly enough without the 'who, me?' eyes," he grumbled. The golden-eyed brother smiled pleasantly, reducing his eyes back to their normal size.   
"They dared me," he explained simply, gesturing towards the Misu sisters, both of whom shot him "you traitor!" glares. The midnight-haired elder brother's eyes narrowed dangerously.   
"And why did you accept this dare?" he demanded coolly. Apparently, everything Tira and said went right over his spiky, charcoal-black-hair topped head. Aforementioned pink-haired Hunter, her sister, and Marron all sighed.   
"It's Gateau's birthday," all three of the room's other occupants chorused a moment later. The evil-looking, nearly devilish expression covering the tank top clad Hunter's face melted into surprised confusion as he sprang back from his brother.   
"Birthday?! You mean the big gorilla's another year older already?!" he squawked gracelessly. The corners of Marron's mouth turned south, and his left eyebrow quirked north, giving himself a frowny, "excuse me, what did you just say about my lover?" expression.   
"That's right, Darling. That's why we're setting up a surprise party for him," Chocolate explained in a slow, patient voice, as if she were talking to an imbecile. But Carrot missed both his brother's expression, and the red-headed Misu sister's words. He was already heading for the door, yelling something about having to go out and find something for the "big gorilla". The three remaining Sorcerer Hunters all sighed, the one sitting stood, and all three left the small quarters to find the room in the Stellar Church Big Momma had allowed them to use for the event.   
When they arrived at the good-sized ballroom-esque room, the trio found that the caterers had already arrived, their food makings and banquet tables in hand, and were busy setting up the room, and taking over the kitchen to cook. Without bothering to ask, the three Hunters separated and started helping to arrange the large wooden stands to their liking, and helping to spread the cloth coverings over them. Marron was walking by the entrance to the kitchen, when a large platter covered unidentifiable delicacies was thrust against his chest, forcing him to snap his hands up to catch the tray before it went floor-ward.   
"Here, miss. Take this to one of the tables," a gruff voice instructed him. Quirking an eyebrow at the man, the young Hunter snickered mentally.   
"Of course," he offered aloud, making no effort to alter his tone in the slightest. The cook shot him a strange look, then turned back to his duties. A grin curved one side of the mage's mouth as he carried the platter to one of the prepared tables. More cooks started pouring out of the kitchen, all carrying huge plates piled with snacks. Off to one side, Tira and Chocolate, transformed into their battle uniforms, were using their whip and garrote, respectively, to put up streamers and other decorations.   
"You know, this isn't going to work for the balloons," Tira commented, securing another roll of flaming red streamer to the end of her whip. With an expert snap of her arm and wrist, she stuck a spot just above one of the beams. The roll exploded, draping the stretch of wood with filmy red paper. Beside her, Chocolate looked thoughtfully up at the rafters, then shook out her line, making it limp, and slung it as hard as she could at a rafter. The thrown end looped easily over the beam, and drifted down to be caught by the tosser. She smiled at her sibling.   
"You in the mood for a little climbing, sister dear?" she asked pleasantly. The younger sister sighed, and went to grab a handful of balloons. The large, rubbery ovals were tied to strings, making collecting a large number easy. Tira returned with several dozen clutched in one hand. When she came back, Chocolate had stolen a short beam of wood from one of the caterers' carts, a broken table leg, by the look of it, and tied it to one end of the garrote line. She drew the line back until the staff of wood was suspended at about mid-thigh level, at which point her sister stepped up and balanced on the short beam of wood, skillfully perching on her high-heeled shoes. After a last double-check that the line was secure, the elder sister began drawing the line back, steadily carrying her sibling towards the rafters. No one paid the girls any attention as the younger reached the beams of wood stretching high above the room, and easily pulled herself up onto the plank. She moved nimbly along the stretch of wood, securing a few balloons at varying points to the plank, then easily lunging to the next rafter to decorate that beam. The whole time, her sister protectively watched her like a hawk. Down below, Marron was helping with setting up decorations and candle sticks along the many tables. Along each of the five tables, a row of twenty candles had been placed down the middle.   
"Geesh, why'd we bring so many candles? Someone better have matches!" one of the decorators grumbled, standing before a table and scowling at it's wax-born decor. The long-haired Hunter glanced up from where he was arranging a bowl of punch and several platters to his liking, and came over.   
"Allow me," he offered graciously, drawing a ward from... somewhere in his pants. No one was paying attention. He muttered a few words, and a tiny fire-bird, barely the size of his palm, shot from the decorated slip of paper. Quick as a wink, the miniature version of one of the mage's most powerful and deadly spells rocketed down the line of candles on the table, lighting each one. Then, guided by the mage's hand, the little phoenix repeated the action with the other four tables, scaring several of the caterers in the process. At last, it returned to its master, much to the relief of a few of the slightly fire-phobic workers. After tucking the ward back away, the mage wandered over to watch Tira and Chocolate decorate. As he stepped over to the red-headed sister's side, the pink-haired dominatrix was leaping back across the rafters, her task completed.   
"The balloons look very nice," the golden-eyed Hunter commented, as Tira stepped back onto the staff of wood secured to the garrote line. She beamed as her sibling lowered her down to the ground.   
"Thanks, Marron. Nice job on the candles, too," she winked, retrieving her glasses and cloak from where she'd dropped them by the wall. Less then a minute later, the demure, quiet and polite younger Misu sister stood in place of the sultry, seductive temptress. Chocolate, in turn, fetched her jacket, and shrugged it on, pulling off her cap, haphazardly leaving it on a table next to a bowl of punch. She'd just moved to go rearrange a few platters, when the doors flew open. Everyone froze, half-expecting Gateau to strut through the entrance. Instead, a spiky-haired, severely hormone-crazed teenager bounded in, a package tucked under one arm, and a flask of some sort peeking out of one pocket.   
"Hey! Nice set-up! Very nice, I like it... OOOH! FOOOD!" he commented, then eagerly charged at the table of food nearest to the door. Thinking fast, the eldest Misu sister grabbed a pie off the table she stood by, and ducked under the two tables between her and Carrot. The older Glace brother was almost to the first platter, so close....   
"Hold it right there, Darling," the sapphire-eyed dominatrix intoned, seemingly appearing from out of nowhere, holding the pie in one hand. Before the tank top clad Hunter could stop, she thrust the pie out, palm perpendicular to the floor, pie in hand. There was an explosion of strawberries, pie crust, whipped cream, red and black hair, and limbs, which ended with both Hunters on the floor, Chocolate quite happily pinned under Carrot.   
"Sister!" Tira yelled protestingly, while Marron just sighed and shook his head slightly. The red-head smirked playfully up at the stunned Glace brother.   
"If you wanted to play rough, you should have told me, Darling," she intoned seductively, reaching up and drawing her finger across his cheek, collecting a small amount of whipped cream. Then, after presenting the other Hunter with a sultry smirk, she licked off her finger suggestively.   
"Uhhhh..." the spiky-haired brother mumbled, hastily pushing himself up off the red-headed girl and backing away quickly. Chocolate looked ready to stalk after him, when a large shadow loomed over them.   
"If you kids are gonna start practicing to make babies, do it somewhere else so I can clean this mess up," the big man ordered gruffly. Carrot made a protesting noise, leapt to his feet, and streaked from the room, the older Misu sister hot on his heels. Marron and Tira exchanged blinks, then simultaneously sighed.   
"I'll... go see how the cake is coming," the raven-haired Hunter announced, moving to do so. The pink-haired girl nodded, then went to see if the banners she'd made earlier were done drying. The loud clanging and flame-rushing noises emitting from the kitchen as the mage approached were just cause, in his opinion, for coming up to the room cautiously, nearly on tip-toe. Tentatively, he started to peer into the kitchen... only to be pretty well bowled over by a herd, that's right, a herd of cooks stampeding out of the oven-equipped zone.   
"STAND BACK!! IT MIGHT EXPLODE!!!" one yelled, pausing long enough to snatch the surprised deer-caught-in-a-wagon-torch-light teenager off the ground, and hauled him to safety. Thick clouds of gray smoke began belching out of the kitchen.   
"I'll have you know, Herig, this was your fault for putting too much flour in the batter..." one of the cooks grumbled, glaring at one of his companions. Incidentally, the one who's right hand still had a firm grip on Marron's upper arm. The grip which the mage was trying to pry free of, without having to resort to ofuda-ing the hapless man's ass. Well, his forehead, in any event.   
"Excuse me?! Mr. Oh-One-More-Egg-In-The-Damn-Batter-Won't-Do-Any-Harm? I'm sure it was your blasted egg that started it in the first place!" Herig rapped out in return, still not letting go of Marron's arm.   
"That egg was required for a better, tastier texture, you tasteless half-wit!" the first man objected huffily. A lick of flame rolled out the open door, nearly catching the small cluster of cooks and mage.   
"Herig, Matte, I'd like you to stop arguing in front of the lady," another cook broke in, the burly man Marron recognized as the same one who handed him the platter earlier. The mage flushed slightly, and finally succeeded in freeing himself. Only to watch in silence and many blinks as Tira and Chocolate, Carrot in tow behind the red-headed sister, both no longer in their pie-coated attire, marched calmly up to the flames jetting from the open door, pausing to shove the older Glace brother into his sibling's custody until their job was done.   
"Men are so immature about this kind of thing," the pink-haired sister noted, reaching into her cloak and pulling out... a fireman's hat? Beside her, Chocolate, having retrieved her hat, reached into the headgear, and pulled it inside out. No surprise, the inside was a fireman's cap as well.   
"Well, never send a man to do a sane woman's job," the red-headed sister intoned calmly.   
"Then what the hell are you two doing over there?!" Carrot couldn't resist yelling, before diving for the safety of behind his brother. Both women turned glacial glares upon the spiky-haired Hunter, before simultaneously placing their caps on their heads. Amidst a pair of hoses, sprays of water from said hoses, and borderlining manic laughter, the two girls transformed. When the water cleared, in place of the Misu sisters were... the Misu sisters, dressed in matching firefighter jackets, hats, masks, pants, and boots. Each held a hose. The fact that there were no fire hydrants for at least ten miles apparently wasn't a problem, as both hoses were drooling water all over the place. In a flash, two things happened. Tira charged into the kitchen, laughing and blasting flames with her hose for all she was worth, and Chocolate turned and directed a well-aimed blast at the huddle of men, cleanly hitting Carrot and throwing him across the room, before following her sister into the blaze. Billowing clouds of white smoke poured from the open doorway, spilling over the group. In less than three minutes, the smoke stopped, and two very smug sisters emerged from the kitchen, both pulling off their hats and reverting back to normal. Chocolate took a moment to turn her cap back to it's normal state, then tossed it back next to the punch bowl. The men stood there in awe. The cooks, at least. Marron was down at the other end of the room, helping his sibling up, completely unperturbed by the recent situation. Moving like frightened deer, the caterers slowly ventured, one at a time, back into the kitchen to finish preparations. Tira dragged her sister off to check on the banners, found them to be dry, and the pair busied themselves in the task of putting up the waving painted signs. The mage took it upon himself to ensure that his older brother didn't consume all the food before the rest of the guests arrived, and stubbornly trailed his sibling, swatting his hand when the spiky-haired Hunter tried to snitch a snack from a table.   


*****

  
At long last, everything was ready. The food was prepared and set out, the cake had been salvaged, and decorated immensely to cover up the hints of charcoal on the edges of the dessert, and the caterers had left. A set of about a dozen inflatable chairs had been hauled in, blown up, and placed around the room. Carrot had been successfully denied in all his attempts to snitch food, and the decorations were all in perfect order. Just as the Misu sisters were running through a quick recount of all tasks to make sure that nothing had been over-looked, the door creaked open, admitting a petite, large-chested, blue-clad, winged girl. Dotta beamed cheerfully at everyone, waving cutely.   
"Hii~~! I'm here! Where's the birthday boy?" she greeted brightly, looking around, one hand helping to balance a medium-sized package on her hip. A line of drool started to run from Carrot's mouth, and he charged forth. Only to be stopped by Chocolate's foot non-chalantly whipping out and knocking him to the floor.   
"Uh-uh-uhh, Darling," she scolded in a chiding tone, reaching down to pick the boy off the carpet by the back of his tank top. Dotta giggled adorably, floating into the room and admiring the decorations. She made the mistake of stopping right in front of Carrot, far enough away that she wasn't in danger of being groped, but close enough that her rear became an object of intense study on the black-eyed Glace brother's part.   
"Wow, you guys did a really great job of fixing this place up! It looks really nice!" the winged girl exclaimed happily, clasping her hands.   
"Not as nice as the view I've got..." Carrot mumbled, drool running off his chin. Chocolate smacked him, just as the doors opened again, and Big Momma entered the room, looking sedate. She smiled warmly, admiring the room's interior.   
"My, you've done a wonderful job decorating in here, Sorcerer Hunters. I'm certain Gateau will enjoy it," she smiled warmly. The Misu sisters both beamed, a little embarassedly.   
"Thanks, Big Momma," Tira replied, blushing slightly with pride. The room did look incredibly good, the somewhat burnt smell from the cake near-fiasco aside. Big Momma and Dotta were both still admiring the streamers, balloons, and banners, when Marron walked by, a load of signs tucked under one arm. Both the Church leader and her assistant paused to stare in surprise at the normally quiet and reserved young man's new attire.   
"Oh my..." was all the lavender-haired woman could manage, one hand slowly coming up to cover her mouth demurely. Dotta blinked several times, then floated after the mage, taking the time to look him up and down several times, accessing his choice of garb.   
"You know, you look so cute in that! Almost as cute as me!" she exclaimed suddenly, clapping her hands together. The golden-eyed Hunter paused and smiled up at her.   
"Thank you, Dotta," he managed as politely as he could, a blush coloring his cheeks, then headed for the door once again. He was interrupted, again, as a seemingly-produced-from-out-of-no-where draft ruffled his hair, accompanied by the clink of four swords bouncing off four armor-clap hips. The Haz Knights, Millefeuille at the lead, seemed to step out of nowhere, right in front of the mage. Taken aback a little, the long-haired Hunter just barely managed to stop form running into the lead Knight, so close had the four appeared. From within the shadowed depths of his helmet, the aqua-haired Knight sized up the noticeably shorter man, and his unusual attire. Despite his growing embarrassment at the intense scrutiny from the white-clad man, the younger of the two managed to keep the sheepish blush off his face while he continued to calmly stare down the Haz Knight.   
"...interesting shirt," the aqua-haired man commented finally, then broke eye contact, and headed away from the golden-eyed Hunter. Heaving a slight exhalation of relief, the mage left the room to go set up the signs he was carrying. He wandered all the way out to the entrance of the Church, and placed the first sign in plain sight, then headed for the next location, settling it in it's proper place before moving on.   
In the meantime, back in the party room, Carrot realized that his "keepers," so to speak, had abandoned him, and so, with a decidedly manic and evil grin, he slunk over to a punch bowl, and pulled the flask out of his pocket, snickering to himself as he emptied some of the contents of the bottle into the bowl. Quickly, before anyone caught him in the act, the spiky-haired Hunter altered two more of the bowls, resulting in a total of three out of ten bowls that he'd have to keep his brother away from. He shuddered at the memory of what happened the last time his younger sibling had ingested alcohol. But the possible amusement factor at the expense of the others greatly outweighed, in his opinion, the risk factor of his little brother getting drunk off his rear. Giggling like a hyena that he was, the onyx-eyed Hunter slunk away from the table, and tried to make himself appear as innocent and "me? Cause trouble? Neverrrrr..." as possible. Of course, no one noticed him amidst final last minute decor tidying and attempts to air out the still slightly smoky kitchen a little more. The doors barely creaked as Marron nudged them open, slipped inside, and shut them. As he had every other time he'd laid eyes on his younger brother today, the spiky-haired Glace brother couldn't help but do a double-take as the other man's appearance. It was scary, just how feminine the younger Glace brother could be when he wanted to.   
"Well, everything's ready. The other guests are here. The Karaoke stage has been set-up, and Marron's done putting out the signs. So all we need is the guest of honor," Tira observed. Her sister nodded in agreement.   
"Where is he, anyway?" the older sister questioned suddenly. Her sibling shrugged one shoulder slightly.   
"You'd have to ask Marron about that. He just assured me that he could get Gateau out of here for a few hours, and he did. Personally, I'd rather not know," the pink-haired sister replied, adjusting her glasses. The mage she had just spoken of walked by about then, hair swishing dramatically about his hips.   
"I sent him out to town to get some... equipment. And the town is rather far off," he commented mysteriously, not even slowing his pace. Due to the blinking from the girls spawned by the statement from the young man, it took nearly a full half minute for them to notice that the male Hunter was being trailed by the winged elfin girl, who was gushing something unintelligible in her usual perky manner. Only the golden-eyed Glace brother's unending supply of patience, wrought from having spent years with his elder brother, was allowing him to respond with a smile to the girl's comments. After watching them go by, Tira looked around at the small scattering of guests milling about the over-sized room. Her sister wandered over to the massive oak doors that made up the only entrance in or out of the room, and slowly tugged one open a little, making no sound in the process. She peered out through the tiny crack. A cheery, upbeat, off-key whistled tune carried down the hall, coming towards her. With a stifled gasp, the red-headed sister swiftly and quietly shut the door, and turned to face the rest of the room.   
"He's coming! Everybody hide!" she ordered, pointing at the karaoke stage. The four Haz Knights, one Church leader, one winged helper, and three remaining Sorcerer Hunters, aside from Chocolate, all charged for the cover provided by the backdrop attached to the karaoke stage. As the last person was tucking themselves away, the sapphire-eyed dominatrix charged after them, one hand reaching out to flick off the lights, plunging the room into a heavy darkness feigned off only by the candles on the banquet tables. She'd just tossed herself back into hiding, when the door opened. A shaft of bright hallway light poured in, and it's it path, a muscular shadow stood, with what appeared to be a large bag in it's arms. The faint rustle of the disposable sack affirmed the guess a moment later. For a moment, Gateau just stood, blinking dumbly at the definite lack of unnatural light in the room. Then a slow grin spread across his face.   
"Gee, Marron. You didn't have to go to all this trouble just to set the mood," he called in a blatantly saucy tone. For a moment, there was silence. Then a soft, masculine snicker. Which was definitely not Marron. Quietly, Chocolate stepped out from behind the back drop, and flicked the lights.   
"SURPRISE!!!" the collective group shouted as one, leaping out from their hiding place. Except the Haz Knights. They seemed to just vanish and re-materialize in front of the stage. Everyone looked expectantly at a seemingly mortified blonde muscleman, who clutched a large bag in his arms. Well, he had a minute ago. In the surprise of the unexpected attack, so to speak, he had lost his grip on the sack. Aforementioned satchel now lay on the ground, it's contents strewn about the floor. Several pairs of silk-lined handcuffs, a whip, half a dozen packages of edible underwear, and an economy-size jar of strawberry-flavored lube lay upon the floor, among other things this author would prefer not to put on paper. Everyone seemed to be frozen in shock, staring at the assortment of "toys". Presently, Carrot, unable to contain himself, snickered.   
"So that's why Marron sent him into town..." Chocolate giggled quietly to her sister. The movements seemed to break whatever paralysis had been placed over the blond Hunter. With a brilliantly creative curse ("SHIT!"), the muscleman dropped to one knee, shoved all the goodies back into the bag they had spilled from, and shoved it behind his back, hurriedly standing.   
"I-I-I didn't know youwerehavingapartyforme. Igottagochange," he blurted, his face roughly the same shade as Tira's cloak, before whirling and bolting from the room. Immediately, the eldest Glace brother collapsed in a fit of hysterical laughter. Immediately, both sisters set into him with whip and garrote, respectively, yelling at him for making fun of "poor, embarrassed Gateau, especially on his birthday!" and putting him through the Misu Grinder until Marron intervened, and all that remained of the spiky-haired Hunter was a twitching little heap of ground Carrot Burger. The younger Glace brother pursed crimson painted lips, attaining a sort of cute little pout-like expression that he turned on his sibling balefully. Carrot rolled his eyes and pointedly avoided the guilt-inducing look. The guests, having gotten bored with standing by the karaoke stage, wandered away from the raised platform, many drifting innocently towards the tables of food. One of the Misus ducked behind the stage, and flipped on a hidden stereo. The opening theme of Sorcerer Hunters started to blare from skillfully placed speakers, and Carrot once again re-formed into his usual self, and set about trying to impress Dotta by acting out his parts in the song. She didn't appear especially impressed, quickly losing interest and drifting off to tail Marron and giggle cutely at his clothing. The door opened, and a still slightly flushed Gateau quietly slipped in. His clothes were completely unchanged. The blue-clad winged girl floated up to the blond Hunter, looking him up and down.   
"Hey! You didn't change clothes!" she observed suddenly. A slight scowl brushed the muscular man's face, and he flushed a little more.   
"Shut up, Dotta," he mumbled embarassedly. She shrugged, not bothered by his gruff tone, then suddenly reached out and hugged him.   
"Happy birthday, Gateau!" she giggled, pecking him on the cheek cutely before releasing him and floating off to one of the banquet tables. Immediately after, a pair of slender hands touched his back, followed by a pair of thin, pale peach arms sliding forward to wrap around his waist. He felt lips touch his ear, and paused, wondering when his lover had gotten tall enough to reach that high.   
"Happy birthday, love," a liquid smooth masculine voice spoke in his ear, inciting a wide grin from the blond man. He turned around in the mage's arms, and did a double-take, seeing the make-up on his face. His mouth had barely opened to voice confusion in regards to the younger man's facial enhancements, when they were interrupted.   
"Ohh, make-out somewhere else!" Carrot yelled, running by with several plates piled with food, two very peeved looking dominatrix sisters on his heels, shouting for him to give them back their plates. To the muscular man's surprise, his normally reserved and quiet lover stuck his tongue out at his brother, face scrunching slightly, giving him a childish appearance, then immediately the mage stretched up and kissed his partner full on the mouth.   
"Something's different with you to--" the blue-eyed man started to comment chidingly when they broke the lip-lock. His voice caught in his throat as he looked down at his lover's attire. Then he did a double-double-double-take, blinking rapidly in shock. "Daaaaamn..." he managed to utter finally. The shorter man beamed up at him beautifully.   
"Yeah, ain't he just sickeningly cute like this?" the older Glace brother piped, appearing beside his sibling, no longer carting around any plates of snacks. Without waiting for a response, he ruffled his little brother's hair, and took off again. The mage flushed slightly, rolling his eyes a little in the general direction his sibling had shot off.   
"You look... really nice," the blond man commented, smiling at his partner. In finally clicked in his head why the long-haired mage, who was normally just barely above shoulder level, was suddenly about level with his chin. He glanced down at the chunky platform boots, and raised an eyebrow. The golden-eyed Hunter just grinned playfully, and kissed him again, before leading him into the semi-fray. Semi, because the only ones doing anything fray-like were Carrot and the Misu sisters.   
After only a short interlude of watching the troublesome trio do what they were best at, the long-haired mage-turned-crossdresser managed to shepherd everyone over to the karaoke stage, where a heap of presents had been piled.   
"OOH! Present time!" Dotta cheered, floating over and clasping her hands under her chin. Everyone else crowded around, as the guest of honor perched on the edge of the stage. Not seconds after birthday rear hit wooden platform, two blurs, one pink, one red, whisked by, accompanied by giggles, a "whump!" and rustle of fabric. A very surprised Gateau peered out at the giggling Misu sisters, from under the rim of a large crown, decorated with the word "STUD" in sparkly gems. "-muffin" had been added in ink on the side. A thick, furry, would-be-regal-if-it-wasn't-rose-pink mantle had been draped over his shoulders.   
"Happy birthday!" both women chorused brightly, still snickering. The blond man slowly reached up and adjusted the crown a little.   
"Thanks... I think," he uttered, a little embarassedly. Both girls hopped off the stage, and merged back into the small group crowded around the platform.   
"We also helped, um, wrap his gift!" the red-headed sister added, pointing to Marron. Gateau blinked several times, and the mage flushed. Before more comments could be made, Big Momma stepped forward, handing a chunky package to the birthday boy. He unwrapped it, and pulled out a pair of brand-spanking-new, real leather shoulder guards.   
"Thanks, Mother! Mine were starting to get a little worn," the sky-eyed Hunter beamed, attempting to slip on the guards. The mantle got in his way. He set them aside, and immediately had Carrot's present shoved into his hands.   
"Hope ya like it, ya big gorilla," he grinned, ducking back to avoid the swipe from the pink-draped man. Muttering something about getting him later, the blond man shredded the paper covering the small box. He pulled the lid off, and stared at the contents. Then jumped up with a snarl and tore off after the spiky-haired man, who took off laughing like a loon.   
"Rrrr... get back here, Carrot!" was heard from the chaser. The chasee dove under a table, popped up on the other side, and kept running. The Misu sisters looked at each other, sighed simultaneously, then whipped off their jacket and cloak, respectively, and bolted after the two men, shrieking with laughter as they went to subdue at least one of the male Hunters.   
"What was that about?" Dotta questioned, hands on her hips. Silently, Marron reached into the box Carrot had handed Gateau, which was laying on the floor where the latter had dropped it in his rush to get the tank top clad Hunter, and pulled out... a stuffed gorilla. A stuffed pink gorilla. Which was dressed in the blond man's normal clothing choice. He snorted softly, and replaced the toy, just as his four partners returned, the females of the group dragging a bound up onyx-eyed Hunter. The blond man plunked back down in his place, still glaring at the spiky-haired boy. Aforementioned messy-maned Hunter had been dragged, still tied, back into the crowd by his keepers. Gateau's attention was suddenly redirected as Dotta thrust her daintily wrapped gift into his face. Leaning back slightly to get the shiny, crinkly, pink wrapping out of his eyes, the tall man took the package, set it in his lap, and started fiddling with the pink (also shiny) ribbon holding it closed. Everyone leaned forward curiously, as the last knot fell away, and the edges of the wrapping paper separated, revealing the gift. There was a chorus of surprised gasps, the loudest coming from the receiver of the present, before Carrot started howling like a sick hyena, rolling on the ground with tears streaming from his eyes. Chocolate cracked him in the head with her fan, muttering something about punishment later. Gateau was bright, almost neon, red, and still staring silently down at the contents of the wrapping. A dress collar, with a bow tie, and a very skimpy Speedo swimsuit. Both were pink. Pastel-light, cute-little-bunny-motor-nose-pink. Dotta, oblivious of the deep, therapy-requiring embarrassment she'd bestowed upon the muscular man, squealed happily and clapped her hands together.   
"Aren't they just so~~~o cute?" she giggled. Gateau blinked, slowly tearing his eyes from his lap, and looked up at the winged girl, opening and closing his mouth several times.   
"Uhhhuummm... yeah, sure, Dotta," he uttered weakly. The purple-haired girl positively beamed at him.   
"I knew you'd like it! Gee, Carrot, you were right!" she exclaimed, turning and smiling at the still trussed up Hunter, who's eyes had gone impossibly wide, the color draining from his face as he realized that Dotta's comment had just been the ink and pen that signed his death warrant, as Gateau snarled something that was definitely not friendly, and stood up, ready to rend him limb from limb. Only Millefeuille stepping forward and intervening, while the Misus dragged their spiky-haired Hunter to a more safe location, saved the black-eyed boy's life. Silently, the Haz Knight drew a wrapped, sword-shaped object from his cloak. We'll ignore the fact that the six-foot-something Knight was able to conceal the seven-foot-plus blade in the cape.   
"Happy birthday," he intoned calmly, holding out the present. Blinking, the muscular Hunter slowly took the package, with both hands. Immediately, his limbs quivered, and a second later, he was face down on the floor, the weight of the gift dragging him down. Wearing something that would have been a smirk on a lesser man, the teal-maned Haz Knight crouched slightly, reaching to draw the heavy blade out from under the muscular man it was pinned beneath. Once again, single-handedly. With a sheepish mumble, the blond birthday boy picked himself up, bright red with embarrassment. The slightly taller white-clad man balanced the tip of the blade on the ground, holding the handle of the seven-foot-or-more weapon out towards it's new owner, his face impassive. Gingerly, blond Hunter took it, and, in an impressive show of endurance, slowly lowered the insanely heavy, finely crafted blade to the floor. "Care to arm-wrestle some time?" the aqua-eyed man questioned, a ghost of a smirk sweeping across his chiseled, feminine features. Gateau looked down at the sword, then at Millefeuille's arms, mostly hidden behind his cloak, then down at his own hands, which were still bright red from the effort needed to grip the sword handle tight enough to keep it from smashing into the ground.   
"Give me a couple decades to build up a little more muscle first," he requested, cracking a bit of a grin. The other Haz Knights stepped forward with their gifts. A gift certificate for some store called "Spooner By Night," one for two free drinks for "you and a friend" at a popular male-strip club, and a certificate for twenty free sword fighting lessons, so Gateau could, and this author quotes directly from the certificate, "learn how to pick up that big-ass sword with one hand." The entire thing was hand-written.   
"Geez, and I thought those guys were tame. Huh, it is always the quiet ones!" Carrot, free of his bindings, observed, after attempting to peer, with difficulty, over Gateau's huge shoulder before giving up and looking over his elbow. He eyed the three black-draped Knights with a look of deep respect, before bounding over to them. "Ya still got any more gift cards for the sex store?!" he asked eagerly. He drooped when the Knight in question shook his head.   
"That's what it is?" the pink-shirt-clad mage questioned, looking up from examining one of his lover's presents. Before anyone could inquire as to how it was that Marron was dating Gateau and yet was unaware of the shop, the Misu sisters were advancing upon their spiky-haired partner.   
"If Darling knows what's in the place...." Chocolate growled, pushing up the sleeves of her jacket, eyes narrowed to tiny slits.   
"... then he must have been inside," Tira finished, her glasses glinting dangerously. With a shriek, the tank top clad Hunter bolted, the two females on his heels. Dotta giggled, then floated over to the birthday boy's side.   
"When they catch him, can we go have ice cream?" she asked hopefully. At the blond man's nod of agreement, she squealed joyfully like a small child, clasping her hands under her chin. Chuckling a little at the bird-girl's reaction, the muscular man turned to his lover, who was standing patiently by his side, watching as his brother was subdued.   
"And where's your present for me?" the sky-eyed man inquired, looping an arm around the younger man's waist, and drawing him close. With a mischievous little smirk, the long-haired man stretched up, and whispered something into his partner's ear. When he finished speaking, the taller of the couple turned his head to regard the golden-eyed Hunter. "Oh. But... don't we do that every night?" he asked curiously, just as the Misus were hauling Carrot's sorry ass back over to the group huddle.   
"Do what every night?" Dotta questioned, popping up almost under Gateau's arm. Before either of the now furiously blushing couple could respond, the elder Glace brother motioned the winged girl over to his side. She put her ear close to his head, and he whispered something. She fluttered back a little, looking even more confused. "'What rabbits do'? Oh, you mean eat carrots?" she asked innocently. The spiky-haired boy turned several shades of green at the implications of the comment, and so great was his trauma, he completely forgot to try and grab Dotta's rear as she floated away. In fact, the black-eyed Hunter sat there, staring into space until his sibling went and fetched a cup of punch, and splashed it in his face. Sputtering and wiping the liquid from his face, the elder of the brothers got to his feet, and followed his sibling over to the table, around which everyone had gathered. A huge, magnificent, several tier cake sat on the over-sized stand. Twenty candles had been arranged artfully on the delicious-looking dessert. Gateau, Marron by his side, Dotta as well, because she wouldn't stop following the mage around, plunked down at the head of the table, while everyone else crowded around the sides of the cake. Carrot, in particular, had a decidedly evil and mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked at the over-sized pastry. The look went unnoticed, however, as everyone was distracted by the long-haired mage conjuring up another tiny firebird, and directing it, flawlessly, around the cake until all of the wicks were glowing with tiny, bright red-orange plumes of flame.   
"Happy birthday to you.... happy birthday to you.... happy birthday dear Gateau~~u, happy birthday to.... you..." was chorused by all except the birthday boy, in that typical monotone drone the song is always sung in. Well, with skillfully inserted "cha cha cha!"s between lines, courtesy of Dotta and Carrot. Each "cha" was accompanied by a little hip or bust wiggle on the part of the winged girl, which caught and held the full attention of the perverted, hormone-crazed black-eyed Hunter. Finally, the muscular man sucked in a deep breath to blow out all the candles. Unbeknownst to anyone else, the spiky-haired and winged members of the group had also sucked in huge gulps of air. Before the blond Hunter could complete his task, Dotta expelled her breath, right at the cake. Two candles went out. She giggled cutely, sheepishly covering her mouth as she looked up at Gateau for the split second before Carrot released his own mighty exhalation. The candles went out, and a good amount of frosting was flung off the dessert... right at the trio standing at the head of the table. For a second, surprised silence descended over the table. Dotta blinked several times, looking cutely astonished, despite the coating of frosting striping across her face, bangs, and chest. There was a blown-out, green-frosting-covered candle stuck in her left wing as well. The blond man was temporarily blinded by the icing clouding his eyes. This gave Carrot all of a three-point-two-one-two second headstart before the muscular man whipped a hand across his face, removing some of the sugary topping, and charged after the madly cackling Glace brother. Everyone watched the now familiar spectacle of blond chasing black-haired with minor interest. Marron calmly smeared some frosting out of his golden irises, and blinked as his brother went shooting by.   
"OOH! Frosting!" Dotta suddenly squealed, looking at the white saccharine-drenched paste covering her hands and upper body, then started eagerly licking off her fingers. From somewhere by the karaoke stage, there was a triumphant crash and a spray of frosting as Gateau actually managed to catch Carrot. The spiky-haired Hunter started squealing like a trapped piglet, before the furious blonde had even really touched him. Again with the "woe be us" twin sighs, the Misus flounced over to separate the boys before something that would only result in blood, tears and broken relationships could happen.   
"Darling, you've been a bad boy...!" Chocolate was heard to scold, before the elder Glace brother's screaming hit a new level of intensity. Whip and garrote noises filled the air, along with psychotic female laughter, and frenzied screeching, as Carrot was "punished" once again. Back at the table, Dotta was still cleaning herself up, protesting Big Momma's use of a napkin on her face to help her get the goo off. The golden-eyed mage was trying to get at least some of the goo out of his hair, the two strips laying in front having received the worst of the splattering. So focused was he on his task, that having his lover rush by and sweep him off his feet caught the long-haired Hunter completely off guard, resulting in a very surprised and cute-sounding squeak from the normally calm and collected mage as he was tossed over his lover's shoulder.   
"Gateau!" he protested, squirming reflexively. His partner silenced him with a playful, yelp-inducing swat to the rear.   
"We need to get cleaned up," the blond man informed his "captive" in a decidedly promising tone of voice as they disappeared out of the room. A minute later, Tira blew out the door after them, yelling something about Marron's shirt being ruined, and for them to wait to "clean up" until after she'd gotten a fresh shirt and tossed it in their room. In the meantime, Dotta, now free from Big Momma's attempts at getting her cleaned up, watched them go, quietly sucking the frosting off her fingers, before swiping at her cheeks again, and cleaning them off as well. Over by the stage, the pitiful little heap of Carrot-goo shuddered and re-formed, again, before the spiky-haired Hunter darted over to the winged object of one of his deepest desires. She was trying to scrape frosting off the fabric of her dress that stretched across her breasts when he came up.   
"He-ey! Dotta-a! Want some help cleaning up?" he offered eagerly, all but falling on her chest. She beamed brightly at him, still scrubbing at her front.   
"No thanks, Carrot! That's sweet of you, though!" she chirped brightly in reply, popping her now icing coated finger in her mouth. With a frustrated sigh, the onyx-eyed young man pouted and folded his arms, looking pitifully at the winged girl. A second later, he snapped his fingers and raced over to the table with the cake, from which several pieces had been removed. Apparently, the rest of the guests had gotten bored waiting for the cake to be cut, and so, had diced the damn pastry themselves. But this was irrelevant to the tank top clad Hunter. He just wanted some frosting. Grabbing a handful, he rushed back to Dotta, smearing the sugary paste all over his face and fabric-clad *ahem* groin in the process.   
"Hey, Dotta! Wanna help me clean up?" he pressed hopefully. The well-endowed female giggled into her hand.   
"No, silly. That's what your tongue is for!" she told him, before floating off, leaving a peeved, frosting-coated Hunter in her wake. A Hunter who was promptly sporting an extra body as Chocolate attached herself to him.   
"I'll help you clean up, Darling," she suggested in a deeply seductive tone, trying to pin the squirming, struggling, and bucking Glace brother on the floor.   
"NOO! It's for Dotta!!!" the black-eyed Hunter wailed, trying, unsuccessfully, to claw his way across the floor towards the purple-haired girl.   
"For... Dotta? Why, Darling?!" the red-headed Misu sister cried, wrestling with the frantically-trying-to-escape Carrot. The tussle was still going on a bit later, when Tira re-entered the room. The first thing she did was go over and try to breaking up the wrestling contenders, and yelling at them protestingly. Dotta came back over to watch, still cleaning frosting out of her bangs. Just as the pink-haired Misu got her sister off the object of her secret affections, the winged girl went ridgid, in mid-air. Tira gasped in worry, and even Chocolate let Carrot out of the head lock she'd placed him in, causing the spiky-haired head to thump against the ground.   
"D-Dotta?" the ruby-eyed Hunter whispered worriedly, starting to move towards the prone elfin girl, looking cautious.   
"Oh, don't mind her. She just had quite a bit of sugar, you know. It's kicking in," Big Momma called, from across the room, before turning back to the Haz Knight she was talking to. As if cued, Dotta suddenly let out a squeal, and blasted off, eyes glazed with unspent energy. The Misus, and the eldest Glace brother watched in something close akin to awe as the perky winged girl shot around the room as frighteningly high speeds, still giggling like the sugar-charged chick that she was. A slow grin suddenly spread across the black-haired Hunter's still slightly frosting-painted face.   
"QUICKIE TIME!!!!" rang out, and suddenly, Dotta was being followed by a chibi, butterfly net toting, Carrot. Using the skills only obtained by taking on the form of the miniature, the spiky-haired Hunter managed to chase Dotta no matter which direction she went. Up the walls, across the ceiling, any direction the wings went, the pervert was on her heels. The red and pink-haired Hunters were only able to stand in shock, watching the spectacle. About then, Gateau and Marron finally put in a reappearance. Both popped in, wearing the same clothes they'd been before, well, Marron's shirt wasn't the same one he'd had before, but still had the same color and logo, and both sported very smug smirks. Someone, or a pair of someones, had definitely gotten a good cleaning.   
"What the hell--?!" Gateau managed, jumping back and bringing Marron with him as the crazed duo blasted by.   
"I think... that I'll go get some punch," the mage announced finally, gently detaching himself from his lover. He strode over to one of the large bowls of opaque reddish-pink fruit-scented liquid, and moved to ladle some onto a cup. Chibi Carrot, still after the sugar charged Dotta, happened to glance down, he and his winged prey were up in the rafters, and his shrunken brain registered that the bowl his sibling was getting his drink from was one of the "bad bowls".   
"NOO!!" rang out unexpectedly, all the warning the golden-eyed Hunter had before he was nailed by his miniaturized sibling, tumbling both boys to the ground. The punch cup fell into the bowl on the table. Slowly, the surprised mage opened his eyes, feeling something squirming under the small of his back. He reached down, and hauled his super-deformed, overly-cute, elder brother out from under his spine, holding the big-eyed Hunter by the straps of his tank top.   
"OOOH!! How cute! Thanks for slowing him down, Marron!" Chocolate squealed, before the long-haired Glace brother could inquire of his sibling as to why Carrot felt the need to dive bomb him. The younger of the boys blinked in surprise as the Chibi Hunter was snatched form his grasp, and watched a very ecstatic red-headed Misu sister skip off, her prize cuddled against her chest like a teddy bear. Gateau appeared by his lover's side, just when Marron was thinking about getting up. However, at the point, Dotta, still giggling hyperactively, decided now was a good time to fall off the rafters. The blond man's extended hand in offer to help his partner up became a lucky catch as the saccharine-infused girl landed in his arms. Slowly, he put her down, and backed up a step. The winged one giggled, and zoomed off.   


*****

  
Shortly after, the karaoke stage had been tidied up and put to use. Carrot had popped up and claimed the stage within seconds of someone commenting that the platform was just sitting there. Grinning and strutting like a brown, ruffled-looking peacock, the tank top clad Hunter bounded behind the stage, and fiddled with the CD player a bit, selecting a song. A booming, guitar-rattled blast of rock music exploded from the speakers, causing several people to jump.   
"Put on your best dress darling," the black-eyed Glace brother rang out, pulling an impressive flip onto the stage, landing on his feet but quickly dropping and skidding to the edge of the stage on his knees. The Misus cheered, Chocolate abandoned her nearly full cup of spiked punch, not that she knew it was spiked, she hadn't tasted it yet, on a table, and the two girls were at the stage in a second.   
"Can't ya see the time is right   
There will never be another tonight," Carrot belted out gleefully, bouncing to his feet and gesturing grandly as he sang.   
"If you got your motor runnin'   
Then I got my engines on   
Say the word and darlin' we'll be gone   
Outside the world is waitin'   
But we won't lose control   
So come on now let the good times roll!" the eldest Glace brother was all over the stage as he sang, strutting and waving to the audience.   
"You gotta ride your broom right into my room   
Kick off your shoes make yourself at home   
Wave your little wand- weave a little spell   
Make a little magic- raise a little hell!" the spiky-haired Hunter chorused, lewdly moving his hips along with the music. Chocolate squealed and tried to grab him. Voice faltering a little, the dark-haired Hunter moved back, out of her range.   
"There will never be another tonight   
C'mon baby- hold on tight   
There will never be another tonight   
I don't care if it's wrong or right   
We got nothin' to lose just me and you   
In your wildest dreams...   
There'll never be another tonight," he proclaimed, now hopping around on stage, playing air-guitar. The red-headed Misu sister squealed at the second-to-last line, and lunged again, this time catching Carrot's pant leg, and bringing him down before collecting his upper body against her chest and squeezing him like a stuffed animal.   
"Who cares about tomorrow   
Let the wind fill your sails   
A runaway train ridin' on the rails," a decidedly nervous Glace brother kept singing, despite having his face partially mushed into Chocolate's breasts, with her sister yelling at her to at least wait until after he'd finished singing before attacking him. In the short pause in the middle of the verse, the onyx-eyed young man squirmed wildly, just barely managing to get himself free of the sapphire-eyed Hunter's death-grip.   
"We got the bases loaded   
Home run- power play   
Tonight's the night we're goin' all the way," he sang, once free, keeping to the middle of the stage, out of Chocolate's arm reach length. He resumed parading about once again as he belted out the words.   
"You gotta ride your broom right into my room   
Kick off your shoes make yourself at home   
Wave your little wand- weave a little spell   
Make a little magic- raise a little hell!" was accompanied, once again, by Carrot's over-enthusiastic hip show. Once again, this enticed Chocolate, and suddenly, the spiky-haired Glace brother found her up on stage and coming towards him. He did the only thing he could think of. He went very fast, jumped off the stage, and ran like hell. Only to find the red-head on his heels.   
"There will never be another tonight   
C'mon baby- hold on tight   
There'll never be another tonight   
Flash your diamonds shine your lights," the spot where the lyrics came in came up, and Carrot, though no longer on the stage at all, in fact, he was over by the banquet tables, started singing again, still being chased. He ran around Gateau and Marron, then zipped off, causing the couple to not only be smacked together, but also, fall on the ground, still tangled. We'll ignore the fact that already, the length of the average microphone cord length would have been exceeded by now.   
"There will never be another tonight   
I don't care if it's wrong or right   
Cause we got nothin' to lose just me and you   
In your wildest dreams...   
There'll never be another tonight," the spiky-haired Hunter continued to wail, doing a short circuit around the three black-clad Haz Knights, and dumping them on the ground. One of the certificates for the sex store fell out of one's cloak when he hit the ground. Risking capture by Chocolate, the eldest Glace brother paused to snatch the slip of paper up, grinning at the hapless Haz Knight before bolting, just as his persuer tried to pounce on him. She missed, but was up quickly, and charging after him again. Tira, being the relatively more sane one, was still waiting by the stage for them to come back.   
"Some people they came lookin' for paradise   
Others they're looking for inner light   
Me I'm just having the time of my life   
I'm headin' out, to check it out," Carrot sang, bounding back up on-stage, after getting a still sugar-high Dotta tangled in the cord. He was hounded by Chocolate still, and the two darted all over the stage, ignoring the "WHEEEEEE!!!!"s and flailing arms coming from Dotta as she was hauled along with them.   
"Check it out!" the final line of the song came, and Carrot, deciding that a big finale was more important then what Chocolate would do to him at this point, skidded on his knees to the edge of the stage as he all but screamed the last line. He was promptly tackled by Chocolate... right off the platform. They landed in a heap amidst Dotta's near hysterical happy giggling. Tira raised an eyebrow, and managed to work the microphone out of Carrot's hand, and went to roll up the cord extension while her sister proceeded to attempt to strip and ravish the object of her affections on the spot. The pink-haired Hunter went through and helped Gateau and Marron finish untangling themselves, then the Haz Knights, and finally, ran around trying to catch Dotta, who still had a loop of cord around her waist.   
"CHOCOLATE GET OFFA MEEEEE!!!" the spiky-haired Hunter screamed, struggling to get free of the vice-like grip the red-head had on him. Tira pounced on Dotta, managing to finally get the loop of cord off the girl, before letting her go and watching in silence as the Winged One fluttered off like a drunk butterfly. Marron went to get another cup of punch, luckily happening to go to one of the untainted bowls, and poured himself a glass. He'd only taken a small sip, when his lover popped up beside him, and hauled him off to the claim the stage. The mage's cup just barely managed to land safely next to Chocolate's previously abandoned tumbler as it's owner left. The couple hurried over to the stage, and parted ways, the mage moving to get up on the platform, while his partner ducked into the back to get the song set up. On-stage, however, there was a small, winged, problem...   
"Wannasing!" Dotta proclaimed excitedly, flapping up and snatching the microphone in the time frame between the Misus hauling their partner away from the stage, and Marron getting up on stage. There was silence instantly, and everyone exchanged worried glances. Sugar-rush-happy Dotta singing? That did not sound like a good thing...   
"No, Dotta. You can't sing until you've calmed down," Big Momma announced sternly, moving to the stage. She held out her hand for the elfin girl to put the mic in. Instead of obeying, the winged girl squealed protestingly, clutching the piece of plastic and metal to her chest.   
"NO! Dottawannasing!" she replied stubbornly. The lavender-haired Church leader sighed explosively, and put her hands on her hips.   
"I already said 'no,' young lady. Now, you give Big Momma that microphone," she ordered, once again holding out her hand. Her assistant shook her head rapidly, and hid the mic behind her back.   
"Dottawannasing!" she insisted plaintively. The taller of the two looked thoughtful for a minute.   
"Does Dotta want a time out?" she asked finally, a slightly threatening note in her voice. The already overly-adorable elfin girl's eyes grew enormous and wobbly, and she hung her head.   
"No... Dotta wa-wanna s-sing..." she whimpered pitifully. The scarlet-eyed Church leader smiled comfortingly at the smaller figure.   
"If Dotta is good and gives me the microphone, then she can sing later, okay?" she offered. The purple-haired girl thought for a minute, then slowly placed the object in her hand in Big Momma's. Her eyes raised to meet those of her employer. "Momma mad?" she asked meekly, sniffling. The taller of the two smiled and shook her head. "Dotta wants a hug!" burst from the still sugar-pumped, now extremely childish girl, as she threw herself at the lavender-haired woman. There was a collective "AWWWW!!!!" from the rest of the group, before Big Momma handed the mic to Marron as he stepped up onto the platform. In the brief moments compiling this task, the winged girl fell asleep, arms still tightly wound around her mother's neck. The tall woman, after surrendering the hand-held item over to the mage, turned and went over to where she had been before, her daughter hanging limply off her throat and shoulders. The long-haired Hunter glanced back, at the area behind the stage. Gateau emerged, another mic in one hand, having set the CD player to the correct song. The opening strains of the lilting, blatantly cute and innocent music filtered from the speakers. Carrot gagged quietly, already sensing that they were in for a sappy, sickeningly sweet, romance number. He was not disappointed.   
"If I never knew you   
If I never felt this love   
I would have no inkling of   
How precious life can be   
  
And if I never knew you   
I would never have a clue   
How at last I'd find in you   
A missing part of me   
  
In this world so full of fear   
Full of rage and lies   
I can see the truth so clear   
In your eyes   
So dry your eyes   
  
And I'm so grateful to you   
I'd have lived my whole life through   
Lost forever   
If I never knew you," poured in a deep, slightly husky tone from the blond Hunter, who was, apparently, a very good singer. His eyes drifted over the crowd as the lyrics flowed from his lips, spanning a half-circle of the occupants of the room. The last verse came as he locked his gaze with that of his lover. The mage smiled slightly back at him, raising his own microphone to his lips, breaking the eye-lock to look out over the rest of the room as he started to sing.   
"If I never knew you   
I'd be safe but half as real   
Never knowing I could feel   
A love so strong and true   
  
I'm so grateful to you   
I've have lived my whole life through   
Lost forever   
If I never knew you," the golden-eyed young man sang beautifully, voice rich and a little deeper than his normal speaking tones. As his lover had, he let his eyes travel over the room before coming up to meet those of his partner as he breathed out the last verse. As the last line left the long-haired man's lips, the sky-eyed man was grinning as he raised his mic to join in.   
"I thought our love would be so beautiful," he broke in, winking openly at his lover, who blushed slightly in response.   
"Somehow we made the whole world bright," the fairer-skinned Hunter replied smoothly, eyes still locked on those of his partner.   
"I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong   
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night   
But still my heart is singing   
We were right," the pair chorused together, the younger of the couple closing his eyes as he gave voice to the passionately felt words along with his lover.   
"If I never knew you   
If I never knew this love   
I would have no inkling of   
How precious life can be," Marron sang, opening his eyes and looking out at the gathered group of people.   
"There's no moment I regret   
Since the moment that we met   
If our time has gone too fast   
I'd have lived at last," the blond man vocalized at the same time, providing back-up to the long-haired Hunter's part. The taller of the couple's voice blended with the mage's just the right amount; it was almost hard to tell who was really backing-up whom.   
"I thought our love would be so beautiful   
Some how we'd make the whole world bright," the voice of both lovers came together once again, matching up wonderfully as they repeated the chorus.   
"I thought our love would be so beautiful   
We'd turn the darkness into light," the golden-eyed Hunter broke out suddenly, his partner's voice dropping temporarily out of the tune.   
"And still my heart is singing   
We were right," their voices came together again, stronger with an almost palpable thrum of excitement running under the tones of their pitches.   
"We were right," the sky-eyed man went solo for a quick line, expressing the three simple words in a dramatic boom, one hand gesturing with an elegant sweep that seemed almost out of place with his muscular form.   
"And if I never knew you," Gateau started to sing alone again, but his lover's voice, repeating each word just a small pause after it passed his lips, came in with his own.   
"I'd have lived my whole life through," the taller of the couple intoned the line singularly.   
"Empty as the sky," his partner added, voice much softer than it had been a few lines ago. "Never knowing why   
Lost forever   
If I never knew you..." both voices finished out the piece in unison, blue and gold gazes meeting one another as the words were sung. The last note was quiet, subdued; and seemed to go on long after the singers stopped. A round of applause, and from Carrot, loud foot stomping and cheering, followed on the heels of the final note. The performers bowed, the younger blushing furiously now that the song was over. Grinning, the blond man hauled his lover off-stage, and behind the back drop. The music shut off a second later, but neither of the couple appeared from hiding for a long moment. When they did, Marron's lipstick was a little smeared, and there was a hint of bright red on the muscular man's lips. The mage, suddenly thirsty, hurried over to the table he'd left his glass on. Chocolate's cup still sat beside his, and the long-haired young man unknowingly picked up the red-head's glass, downing the nearly full cup of spiked punch in one long drought. He frowned slightly, running his tongue lightly over his lips, wondering at the slightly funny taste to the drink. Passing it off as the liquid simply being warm from having not come straight from the punchbowl, he set the cup down, and wandered off, blaming his sudden sort of light-headed feeling on post-performance-jitters.   


*****

  
A little later, the Misu sisters had done a duet, dedicated, not surprisingly, to Carrot, Dotta had woken up and done her song, the spiky-haired Glace brother had done another song, one that was just as raccous and rock-music-esque as the first, and Gateau had serenaded the group once more, by himself this time. At long last the karaoke stage was abandoned after Carrot's third song. Apparently, he really liked singing.   
"The party's slowing down already," the blond Hunter commented to the Haz Knight that stood nearby. A nearly empty cup of the pink-ish punch, of the spiked variety, was in the muscleman's hand. It was true. Between the three of them, Tira, Chocolate, and Carrot had completely downed an entire bowl of spiked punch, and all three were looking more than a little woozy as they played a very tipsy, equilibrium-challenged game of "Cats and Mouse," and that was about the most exciting thing happening at the moment. The Haz Knight Gateau was talking to didn't say anything, though he looked like he might have wanted to. But he was one of the black-clad variety, and his only purpose was to kick ass, not talk. So instead, he wandered off, leaving the blond man to glance around for his partner. He'd noticed Marron looking a bit glazed since shortly after their duet, and was now suspicious that it had something to do with the same reason for why the Misus and Carrot were suddenly drunk. Sighing, he plopped down in one of the inflatable chairs, tossing back the last of his drink as he did so. No sooner had he done so, then a light hand landed on his shoulder.   
"Do you mind if I sit in your lap?" a distinctly masculine, but very woozy and drunk-sounding voice asked, right in his ear. Before the blond man could react, Marron was sitting on his lap, arms twined around his neck, and giggling like a schoolgirl. Wait... Marron was giggling? Something in that sentence was definitely out of place. Slowly, the taller of the couple pulled his partner so he could see his face. Big, glazed over golden eyes, a deep blush spread over the high cheekbones, and a smile that was somewhere between sultry and dizzy. Yup, the mage was definitely drunk.   
"Marron... you're drunk," the blond man stated, looking surprised. Despite his own mind being a little fogged with the relatively minor amount of alcohol he'd already consumed, Gateau was still coherent enough to know that if his lover had his spell cards, there would be hell on Earth. So he did what he thought was the reasonable thing. He stuck his hand in Marron's back pocket, where he thought the ofudas might be. This elicited a delighted squeal from the mage, and the chair tipped backward dangerously as the long-haired Hunter leaned towards his partner more.   
"Ooh! Bad boy, Gateau," he slurred. The chair gave up on staying up right at that point, and fell backwards, spilling it's occupants on the floor, the younger giggling childishly. In the meantime, Carrot, having eluded the Misus for the time being, noticed that two of the three of his doctored punch bowls were empty. In short, everyone in the room had ingested a considerable amount of alcohol. He cackled proudly to himself. Now that he himself was tipsy as well, the fact that his brother had apparently gotten into the punch as well, judging by the way he was attempting to make-out with his lover, unsuccessfully, on the floor, struck the spiky-haired young man as dangerously amusing. Howling with laughter, he collapsed on the floor. These motions alerted the two sisters, who were after him a second later.   
"Oh my...." Big Momma, despite being a little drunk herself, was still sober enough to know that five drunk Hunters, and possibly four drunk Haz Knights, was a very bad combination. She glanced over at the Knights. The black-clad ones had drawn three of the chairs together, and were playing cards. Well, that was safe enough. Millefeuille was standing a little out of the way, with a decidedly evil glint in his eyes and a cup of punch in his hand. That was not good. Dotta, since she'd gotten her nap, was now somewhere in the rafters, making airplane noises, randomly dive-bombing people, and getting a huge kick out of it. But she wasn't drunk. Just a bit sugar-high. Over by one of the food tables, Carrot was trying to simultaneously get more food, and fend off a drunk and sex-hungry Chocolate's advances. Tira was missing for the time being. Gateau was still trying to get to his feet, which was difficult when one factored in a drunk and childish Marron continuously knocking him down and trying to "play."   
Much to his relief, the spiky-haired Glace brother had convinced his red-headed stalker to be more interested in the food, briefly. He was taking the opportunity to chow down himself, unaware of the pink-haired dominatrix coming for him. Millefeuille was still at one end of the room, a cup of punch in hand, looking completely unthreatening and harmless. Well, aside from the huge sword at his hip. Gateau had finally gotten to his feet, and had pulled up a whimpering Marron, and was trying to console the boy. Other three Haz Knights were still playing cards. There was a sudden swish of air, a blur that whisked from person to person in the room, and then everyone yelped and grabbed their asses.   
"Oh! Darling!" Chocolate, obviously thinking that Carrot had been the one to smack her rear, pounced on him, sending both of them under the table, just as Tira lunged, having already recovered from her own ass-slap. The pink-haired sister went under the table with her companions. Marron let out a squeal when the blur passed by him, and, thinking that it was Gateau, tackled the blond man back into the over-turned inflatable chair. At the opposite end of the room that he'd been at, Millefeuille appeared, the cup of punch in his hand barely upset by his speedy move. A slow smirk spread across the Knight's face. There was a yelp, and Carrot suddenly exploded out from under one of the tables, the Misus on his heels. They charged around, running, at one point, right through the card game the trio of Haz Knights had going. Suddenly, the trio of Hunters were being persued by three very peeved, slightly drunk Haz Knights. Over on the rather battered looking inflatable chair, Gateau was trying to convince Marron that what he wanted to do was better suited for the bedroom, as opposed to right on the floor with their employer in the room and less than twenty feet away. Millefeuille was observing, with quiet glee, the chaos he'd caused, just as Dotta decided that the aqua-haired Haz Knight needed a good dive-bombing, and landed on him. The party was getting weird. Of course, as everyone knows, it's only gonna get worse.   
Ten minutes or so later, everything had calmed down a bit. Dotta was back up in the rafters, looking for her next target. The black-clad Haz Knights had been calmed, and were back to their game. Carrot had evaded the Misus, and Gateau and managed to pry Marron off himself just long enough to find one of the mage's spell cards, and distract the drunken Hunter with it. The alcohol had settled into the blond man's system a bit more, so it didn't occur to him that Marron would still know the incantations for some of his spells. So he temporarily abandoned his lover, who was sitting quietly in an inflatable chair, completely and utterly fascinated by the design on the spell card, to get a drink. Shortly after, the third and final spiked bowl was empty, and Gateau, Tira, and Chocolate were going to be considerably more drunk very soon.   
"Oooh..." was heard from the mage, followed by a string of half-mumbled words. The tiny phoenix he'd used to light candles earlier appeared over the card. He stared at it with an expression similar to a small child seeing his first really shiny holographic object. The blond Hunter happened to look over to see his lover playing with the fire-bird, and his jaw dropped.   
"Marron! No!" he yelled, much like a parent yelling at a child who's attempting to eat something non-edible off the ground. Surprised, the mage whipped towards the sound of the voice, the movement causing the card to fly from his hand. Unfortunately, Carrot had decided at that moment to come exploding out of his hiding place, and bolt for a new spot. He didn't see the ofuda, and suddenly, there was a loud, Zoantropy-esque roar as the fire-bird struck his ass. Everyone paused in whatever tasks they were currently involved with to watch as the spiky-haired Hunter roared and thrashed dramatically upon the ground, his body glowing... changing into... something that looked sort of like a really furry black rabbit with Zoantrope horns. With really big eyes. Everyone stared in shock at the pitiful creature Carrot Glace had become. It could only be blamed on the alcohol intake of all parties involved.   
"I g-guessh we'll have ta punishhh Dahrlig," Chocolate slurred, looking at the little critter. Her sibling nodded, almost falling over, and both women got up. Tira whipped off her cloak, revealing... a pair of neon-colored tie-dyed bell bottoms and matching platform boots? And a similarly colored tube top? What the hell? The pink-haired sister was focused on the task at hand to be concerned with her appearance. It deeply amused Chocolate, however, causing her to mistakenly grab an empty punchbowl instead of her gestapo cap while she was laughing. She plunked the container on her head, and when the short transformation sequence ended, she was dressed in her normal dominatrix garb... almost. Everything was in bright, cheerful tie-dye colors. Her boots were adorned with peace signs and smiley faces, and her biker vest had two skillfully placed smiley faces, one capping each breast. She blinked at her attire, then shrugged and joined her sister in stampeding towards the Carrot-critter.   
"OOOH!! BUNNY!" was suddenly shrieked by Dotta, who swooped down towards the result of the mis-transformation. It had started screaming when it saw the Misus coming for it, and didn't stop even after the winged girl had snatched it up and gone back to the rafters, all but smothering the little critter in her chest.   
"Dotta! Bring Carrot back down this instant!" aside from their clothes, both sisters seemed to have temporarily regained their sober-ness upon transforming, as Tira demonstrated by her clear voice as she yelled up at the purple-haired girl.   
"No! Mine!" the blue-clad girl protested stubbornly, squeezing Carrot tighter. The perverted little critter made a noise like a purr, nuzzling happily against his savior, who in turn squealed happily and cuddled him more.   
"Dotta... don't make me mad. Just toss him down," ordered Chocolate in a deadly voice, biting down on her garrote line.   
"NUH-uh!" was the stubborn reply, accompanied by twin raspberries from the winged girl and her new "pet." This wrought exasperated sighs from both sisters, who exchanged glances, deciding what to do. At length, Tira sniffled, rubbing her eyes and looking down at the ground. Dotta looked worried, leaning out a little to see better. The pink-haired girl let out a stifled sob, and the winged girl was suddenly out of the rafters, fluttering a few feet in front of the tie-dye clad dominatrix, much to the chagrin of her furry passenger. "What's wrong? Tira sad?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice. The ruby-eyed Hunter nodded miserably. "Ohh... hugs make better!" the winged girl announced, suddenly rushing forward and tackling the other girl in a one-armed embrace, the other still clutching her "pet," who looked worried. Tira hugged her back, and then Dotta fluttered back a little, and held out Carrot to her. Well, tried to, at least. The horned-rabbit-like creature wasn't convinced by the performance, and tried burrowing into his holder's chest for protection, squealing madly. "Here-- he'll make you feel better too," the blue-clad assistant offered, prying Carrot off her chest and arm, and holding him out to Tira.   
"Thanks, Dotta," the pink-haired sister smiled, taking the squirming little critter. Beaming and thrilled that she'd made someone not cry, the winged girl fluttered off, ignorant of Carrot's frenzied squealing. Immediately after, the two sisters were leering at the horned rabbit, their weapons out.   
"We'll give you a little bit of a head start," Chocolate promised, smirking evilly. Carrot's already over-sized eyes became even wider, and he was scampering as fast as his little legs could go the second Tira put him down. Instantly, the two sisters were on the hunt, whip and line flying, manic laughter filling the air as they chased their quarry. Gateau had to grab his inebriated partner out of the way as Carrot scampered by them, the sisters on his little fuzzy heels. Big Momma had to step back quickly to avoid the stampede as well. At long last, the furry, fear-crazed, bunny-boy made a wrong move, and was trapped. Howling with triumphant laughter, the Misus descended upon him like hyenas on a fresh carcass. Amidst the laughter, whip and line cracks, and frantic squealing, Marron staggered over to the karaoke stage, all but fell behind it, and managed to get the CD player working and on the right song. By the time Carrot had been pummeled back into his human form, and was clothed, the opening strains of Smash Mouth's "I'm a Believer" were blasting through the speakers, and a very unsteady, and very flushed younger Glace brother was standing on the stage, mic in hand. The combination of the long-haired man's attempts at vocalizing along with the music, and just the choice of song he'd picked, was rather amusing. The fact that he was having a very hard time staying upright as well just added to the humor.   
The final strains of the song ended, and along with it, Marron, having become even more unsteady as the song progressed, all but fell off the stage at the end, right into his lover's arms. At the same time, Chocolate, detransformed, appeared beside Carrot, who had escaped the clutches of her and her sister, and had made his way over to consume more food.   
"Hello, Dahrlig," the red-head crooned, followed by the click of metal locking into place with metal, and a slight weight on the black-eyed boy's wrist. He swallowed, and looked down... to see a handcuff locked around his left wrist. Sure enough, to his horror, the other cuff was attached to Chocolate.   
"Eeep..." was all he could manage, the food forgotten. The sapphire-eyed woman, her eyes a bit glazed with drunkenness, giggled.   
"I found them on the floor," she explained, beaming at him unsteadily. The young man's jaw all but hit the floor.   
"Y-you... but that means.... WHERE'S THE KEY?!" he stammered, then screamed, dropping to the floor, dragging the older Misu sister with him, and searching about frantically for the key. Of course, there was none to be had, as the key, along with the others for the other sets of hand cuffs that Gateau had purchased, was on a ring back in the blond man's room. The spiky-haired Hunter had just expelled an explosive sigh, and was crawling out from under the table, Chocolate in tow, when a gray-ish cloud formed before them. When the smoke dissipated, there stood none other than Zaha Torte, in all his evil, black draped glory. The two Hunters gasped and tried to dive back under the table. The former Haz Knight spotted them, however, and reached down to grab Carrot.   
"Come to me, my Destruction Go-- OW!" he started to growl, ending in a sharp, surprised yelp as Big Momma, seeing the situation, stalked over and cracked the ugly-haired man in the face with her fist. He was distracted away from the cowering Carrot, and stood to glare at the Church leader. "Dammit, Woman! That hurt!" he snapped, rubbing his abused cheek. The lavender-haired woman put down her half-full punch cup, and placed her hands on her hips.   
"Zaha! What the HELL do you think you're doing here?! I didn't seem no damn invitation with your name on it!" she yelled at him in reply, getting right in his face. Carrot and Chocolate quietly ducked out from under the table, and scampered away from the battling couple. Their movement caught Zaha's eye.   
"Where do you think you're going?" he snarled, starting to shove Big Momma aside to go after them. She slapped him again.   
"Don't you try and sidle off while I'm talking to you, Zaha!" she ranted at him. He glared at her coldly.   
"Out of my way, Woman," he ordered in a low, threatening voice. The tall, lavender-haired Church leader scoffed, gesturing carelessly at the purple-eyed man.   
"'Woman'? Is that your idea of an insult. Oh! That's so typical of you, Zaha Torte. Resorting to childish name-calling so that you feel higher than everybody else," she snapped irritably, stepping forward and jabbing the dark-haired man in the chest.   
"Woman! How dare you poke me!" the ex Haz Knight growled. Big Momma took on a look of mock surprise.   
"Oh? Did I just poke you? I'm sorry... poke-poke-poke!" she taunted, stabbing at him with her finger again with each spoken "poke."   
"Dammit, Woman! Stop poking me!" the dark man yelled, whirling on his heel and stalking away. The lavender-maned woman rolled her eyes.   
"Honestly, Zaha. You act more like a child than Dotta does--hey! What do you think you're doing, walking away from me when I'm talking to you?" she rapped out, stomping after him, and giving the cloaked man a hard shove when she caught up. He whirled to face her, deadly fire in his eyes.   
"Dammit, Woman! Quit bothering me!" he yelled, raising a hand to strike her. She easily dodged the enraged swipe, and slapped him across the face again.   
"You're so violent, Zaha," she scolded, shaking her head a little. Throwing up his hands and snapping something indistinct, the former Haz Knight stalked from the room, the ruby-eyed Church leader on his heels, the two of them arguing and throwing insults at one another.   
"Dammit, WOMAN! Stop poking me!" was heard from a little down the hall shortly after they exited the room. The rest of the room's occupants, all of whom had been standing in quiet awe as the scene unrolled, exchanged uneasy glances.   
"That was scary," Carrot announced after a bit. The others nodded solemnly. Just moments after the words were spoken, the doors opened, and Big Momma, looking as serene and "Church leader-ly" as always, swept into the room, smiling as if nothing had happened.   
"What?" she asked innocently, folding her hands across her abdomen. The rest of the room blinked in unison, including the Haz Knights, for a moment, then someone shrugged, and everyone went about their business. Carrot continued running, screaming, from Chocolate, despite it being useless, what with them being hand-cuffed together. Tira had forgotten to transform back into her cloak, and as a result, was being followed by the still sugar-happy Dotta. Gateau and Marron, both feeling more than a bit drunk, had retired to one of the inflatable chairs with a plate of cake, after all, the only time they'd had any previously was the frosting right after the candle bit, and were feeding one another bites of the dessert. Millefeuille was doing what he did best, over by one of the buffet tables. Looking dangerous, menacing, and feminine. Well, and a little glazed as well. The other Haz Knights had resumed their poker game. Big Momma, now in "drunk-bitchy-motherly-mode" was scolding the three black clad Haz Knights about the evils of gambling. They didn't seem to really care what she thought.   
"You know, this party's getting kinda boring...." Dotta commented, having a moment of clarity amid her sugar rush. She fluttered away from Tira, and over to a buffet table, looking deep in thought.   
"Chocolate quit foloowing meeeeeeee!" a still fairly drunk and inebriated Carrot shrieked, dashing by, still dangling a giggling red-headed Misu sister.   
"I can't hulp itsh, Dahlig," she slurred, snickering. The pair sailed past the winged girl, then wove up and down the aisles crated by the buffet tables. Something occurred to Chocolate. "Look, Dahlig! We're walkling douhn da aizle!" she pointed out happily. This caused another shriek to emit from the spiky-haired boy.   
"I know!" the winged girl suddenly exclaimed, to no one in particular. She picked up a pie, cherry, from the look of it, and hucked it at Carrot in a brief moment of pause as he caught his breath. It caught him in the face, and he went down. The plum-haired girl squealed delightedly, as the tank top clad boy's head reared over the table he'd disappeared behind.   
"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, the inebriation having been momentarily knocked out of his system by the surprise of getting pied. Before he knew it, another pie was whizzing at his head.   
"FOOD FIGHT!!!" Dotta screamed joyfully, as the second pie, banana cream this time, smashed into her target's face. He recovered faster this time, grabbed a handful of the banana and cherries sliding down his face, and threw it back at Dotta. It struck her in the chest, and the tosser whooped triumphantly. Chocolate blinked at both of them, until Carrot grabbed another handful of the pie decorating his chest, and flicked it at the sapphire-eyed Hunter, getting it in her hair. She squawked in outrage, grabbed a bowl of pudding off the table, and brought it down over his head, before tackling him to the ground. A scuffle ensued, as Dotta grabbed a scoop of cake, and fluttered over to throw it. She was a table away, when the oldest Glace brother's head popped up. Stopping, the winged girl threw her weapon. The black-eyed boy dodged it, letting Chocolate take the cake in the face, then grabbed a bowl of something that looked like Jell-O made with honey, and heaved the contents of the bowl at Dotta, before dropping the dish and ducking. The blue-clad girl turned to shield her face from the onslaught, and got the mess all over her wings. The goo plastered her feathers together, making them useless for flight, and she dropped like a box of bricks. Immediately realizing the advantage they held over their opponent, both the eldest of the Glaces and Misus started hucking whatever non-burning food they could lay their hands on at the now flightless girl. She squealed and threw food back at them as best she could while still shielding her face.   
"OHOHOHOHOOOO!!" was heard, just before Carrot was beaned by a wad of cake roughly the size of his head. Chocolate met the same fate a moment later, courtesy of a widely smirking Tira, who still held a handful of cake in one fist. She threw it, forcing her partners to duck, before running over and diving behind the same table as Dotta. A barricade of food smashed into the spot where she'd been standing previously. Some of the food went a little too far, and, thanks to Carrot's unintentionally good aim, went straight through the opening of Millefeuille's helmet. The Knight's eyes narrowed dangerously, as he wiped Jell-O out of his eyes, before he did that weird "phase out, phase in at desired location" thing, appearing over by a table and grabbing a handful of cherries, and flinging them at the black-haired boy. The fruit complemented the frosting and assorted other food-related mess in the spiky hair. He threw retaliation, but it missed, as Millefeuille ducked behind the table Dotta and Tira were sharing.   
"Three against two's not fair!" Chocolate whined childishly, still throwing food. No one seemed to care, as dessert and fruit "bombs" were exchanged between the two parties. The little battle between the three Hunters, one elf-bird girl, and one supposedly stoic and hardened Haz Knight went on a bit longer, before Carrot's incredible aim once again found a target that hadn't been participating before. Marron, whom had been cuddling with Gateau in the inflatable chair, sat bolt upright, strawberry-flavored, very cold ice cream running down his neck and into his shirt. Immediately leaping to the defense of his lover, the blond man got up, bringing the mage with him, and headed for the table Tira, Dotta, and Millefeuille were holed up behind. However, Marron, stubbornly refusing to be on the side opposing his brother, hauled his lover past the trio, and over to Carrot and Chocolate's side. Tira made an indignant noise.   
"NOW who's being unfair?! Four against three!" she yelled, but went ignored, as her sister had been before her. The food exchange continued, all seven of the participants quickly becoming coated with a wide variety of anything from chocolate to green Jell-O.   
Eventually, Big Momma, who had been, up till now, still yelling as the uncaring trio of gambling Haz Knights, noticed the intense "splatterful" mess seven of her employees had caused. She made a noise of shocked outrage, and stomped over to the tables.   
"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" she roared, switching from her human-ish size to her mega, five-times-the-normal-height-of-a-normal-human size. The food fight stopped instantly, and all seven of the participants, realizing that they were now in deep shit, chose the only option available to them at the moment, in the name of self-preservation. Simultaneously, all seven chibified, and peered up at their employer with their huge, wobbly, sickeningly adorable eyes from within their huge, out-of-proportion-to-their-little-bodies heads.   
"S/HE STARTED IT!" seven higher-pitched, squirmingly cute voices intoned at once, all seven pointing at one another. The lavender-haired woman growled, jamming her hands onto her hips.   
"I don't want to know who started it! I want to know why all of you are engaging in this DISGRACEFUL DISPLAY!!!" she yelled, waving her arms at them and leaning over, her head growing in size as she sprayed them with spit. As one, the group exchanged glances, and all at once, seven little mouths trembled, and fourteen over-sized eyes wobbled even more. The five Hunters, one bird-girl, and one Haz Knight all broke into a pitiful wail at the same time, and waterfall tears burst from all seven sets of eyes. The ruby-eyed Church leader was not impressed. "Stop it! All of you! You're acting like little children!" she scolded them. Instantly, the group stopped wailing.   
"Well, what do we look like right now, brainiac?" chibi Carrot demanded sarcastically in his helium-like voice. That said, all seven broke into a group wail once more. Sighing irritably, the lavender-maned woman marched forward. Breaking off the wail and squealing like scared piglets, the chibified ones all scattered. Reaching out lightning quick, Big Momma caught chibi Millefeuille by the scruff of his neck, and carried him unceremoniously over to the other Haz Knights, dropping the pitiful, food-coated, little Knight on the table, right in the middle of the poker game.   
"Get him cleaned up," she ordered, then turned and left to catch the others, leaving three perplexed Haz Knights to blink incredulously at their miniaturized leader, who regarded them with huge, wobbly, aqua eyes. The lavender-maned woman set out to catch the rest of the little ones, picking Dotta as her next target. The poor thing was at a disadvantage, not being able to fly, so she just ran as fast as she could, screeching all the while. The five miniaturized Hunters took the opportunity of Dotta's distraction to make a break for the door. It was locked. Thinking quickly, Carrot picked up his little brother, and deposited him on Gateau's shoulders, before pushing the blond chibi at the door.   
"Can you reach it?" the black-eyed boy questioned, glancing worriedly over his shoulder. Dotta's squealing hadn't ceased, so she hadn't been caught yet.   
"Not tall enough..." little Marron whimpered, getting watery-eyed again. Chocolate boosted her sister up onto Gateau's shoulders, where the little pink-haired Hunter scrambled up to Marron's shoulders, and reached for the door handle.   
"I got it!" she squeaked triumphantly, turning the handle. Only, it wouldn't budge. She tried again, harder. "It's stuck!" came in a voice laced with chibi fear. The others gasped dramatically.   
"EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH--hurk!" chibi Dotta's seemingly endless squeal was cut off sharply as Big Momma caught her by the back of the neck, yanking her off her feet.   
"HURRY!" little Chocolate's shriek was heard, as Tira continued tugging on the door handle. The ruby-eyed Church leader caught sight of the five, and charged at them, Dotta still tucked under her arm. The red-headed Misu sister tried to dive behind Carrot, who was simultaneously trying to hide behind Gateau.   
"Got it!" the pink-haired chibi announced triumphantly, as the handle clicked, and the door swung out, spilling the totem pole of Hunters out into the hall. Squealing and cheering like demented schoolchildren out for Summer vacation, the chibi Sorcerer Hunters raced down the hall, their employer on their heels.   
  


*~OWARI~*

  
_ Well, now have we all had our daily dose of what-the-hell?! weirdness? I certainly have. Got a couple interesting stories to add to this. First off, I started writing this back in the first week of April. In that week, and the two weeks following it, I wrote a total of twelve pages. I was impressed with myself, greatly. Then, last weekend, while my girlfriend was not at home all weekend, therefore giving me nothing to do but mope and bitch about my broken ankle, I wrote twelve more pages in a span of about six hours. That's with random breaks inserted in, too. I've never written that much in a single sitting before. I had fun with that part. And my girlfriend was sorry she was gone so long when she got back, cause I made her listen to me read all of what I'd written. She's used to hearing half to four pages at a time. *grins* Then I finished it today in about an hour, after I'd realized that I couldn't move my shoulders from a hunched position (hey, you try drawing that damn ofuda Marron has, in full, I think, size!!). I hope y'all liked it, cause I did have fun writing it, even if it was freakin' weird not having angst, flying blood, and raw fluff. Don't worry, kiddies. That's all in the next chapter of that long fic I'm writing. I'm omitting the title from this blurb cause I'm changing the title, but I don't know what to, yet. Anyway, it's late, my girlfriend's coming home tomorrow, so I gotta fly. Catch ya later! Luv ya all!_   
-Maxy Steel 


End file.
